


On the Ninth Day

by EDrake



Series: The Apology Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bottom Jeremy Dooley, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Male GTA Jack, Miscommunication, Rimming, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey (mentioned), Smut, Top Ryan Haywood, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, medic Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDrake/pseuds/EDrake
Summary: Jeremy, after completely messing up his apology to Vagabond, is hiding in his room until he feels ready to face his friends again.  However, men cannot survive on snacks alone.  If he could only sneak to the kitchen for a real meal, he'd be okay.  Stealth is not Jeremy's area of expertise.___Reading part 1 will help explain what is going on... but not completely necessary to enjoy part 2.





	On the Ninth Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as promised, part two!  
> Some things to note: I don't really flesh it out here, but I kinda always picture the Fake AH HQ as a large residential type tower that Geoff owns. The main crew lives on the top couple floors, and the other members of the crew and anyone else who works with or for them get apartments somewhere else in the building. That was everyone else close by when they are needed, but also protected. 
> 
> I tagged it for Ryan/Geoff mentioned. It is really only briefly mentioned as something that happened previously and not really addressed and never will be. But if that's not your thing and you don't even want to read about it ever being a possibility, that's fine, please move on, thank you for stopping by. 
> 
> Disclaimers and junk: I own nothing. No characters mine. I make no money off of this. Please don't use it for any reason. I don't have a beta, therefore any mistakes are mine. If you see any that bother you, let me know. 
> 
> Okay. Have fun. <3

On the Ninth Day

By Edrake

 

            Jeremy sat on the floor of his room, his back resting against the bed. He was trying to keep his mind occupied by threading new purple laces through his Timberlands. Unfortunately, the task wasn't enough to distract him from his thoughts... or his hunger. His stomach growled loudly at him and he rubbed at the ache.

            He had spent the last five days locked in his room. Self imposed isolation as his self imposed punishment. He really should eat something substantial though.

            Michael and Gavin had come by a few times, knocking on the door and trying to get him into an all lads video game night. Jack also came by to check on him, knocking gently and asking if he needed anything. He just kept calling through the door that he didn't feel well and needed to lay down. Jack, being the sweetest criminal in the universe, had even offered to call Trevor, the team medic, for him. That actually _did_ make Jeremy feel sick. He hated lying to his friends, but he couldn't let them see him like this.

            He decided he would allow himself to come out when the evidence of his lack of self control faded. In other words, when the wonderful bruising on his neck fully healed. He was caught somewhere between needing them to be gone, and yearning for them never leave. Visibly they had faded, the only evidence was a tender feeling when he pressed on some of the worse areas. He was being ridiculous, but he was still irrationally worried the others would somehow be able to know anyway. He didn't know what he would tell them if they asked; but at this point he figured they wouldn't ask too much, if they noticed at all.

            The real problem was Vagabond. He didn't know what the team's violent, murderous, enforcer remembered of the best night of Jeremy's life. Either way, he figured walking around with a neck covered in hickeys and the only explanation he could provide being “the man I got shot pulled me into his bed and ravaged me until I finally caved and sucked his dick while he begged to fuck me,” would not be met with anything good.

            Jeremy's stomach growled again. It felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He really needed to eat something besides the Ps and Qs he had been sneaking into his room after everyone else went to bed. He craved real food.

            Jeremy looked over at the clock on his bedside table. The glowing face flashed a little after 10pm. He got up and pressed his ear against the door. All was quiet. He slowly opened it and peeked into he dark hallway. No one was around. If he was quiet, and quick enough, maybe he could sneak into the kitchen for a snack and get back without anyone noticing. After all, it was Friday night; most of the crew were probably drinking at the bars or halfway to the clubs by now. It was a risk, but he knew he needed to take it before his stomach ate itself.

            He was barely three steps outside his door when he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders. Jeremy jumped and tensed, only relaxing slightly when his vision was flooded by floral print as he was pulled into a big hug.

            “There you are!” Jack's big bearded face smiled sweetly down at him. “We've all been worried sick!” Jeremy spared a moment to be sorry he worried the youngest gent before he realized the danger he was in.

            “Hey Jack. Sorry. I- uh- just haven't been feeling too well.” He hated lying to Jack more than anyone and his stomach twisted itself into a bigger knot. Jack put a hand on Jeremy's face and tilted his head up to get a better look at him.

            “Yeah, you look a bit clammy and pale. You need a good meal! When was the last time you ate?” Jeremy's silently cursed his stomach for betraying him and choosing that moment to make itself heard again. Jack let out a hearty laugh while Jeremy turned pink. “Well, I think that's my answer! Come on! Let's get you something to eat!”

            Before Jeremy could properly protest he was being pulled down the hall. He tried to dig his heels in to slow their forward progression, but Jack barely seemed to notice any resistance. Sometimes he _really_ hated his small stature.

            “Uh Jack, that's very nice of you. But- uh- I was just- uh- shouldn't you be- I mean- I don't- I'm not quite ready to...” Jack stopped for a moment to watch Jeremy flounder for an excuse.

            “You're still avoiding everyone.” Jeremy cast his eyes to the side, looking sheepish. Not _everyone_... “Don't worry. We'll be real discreet.” Jack winked at him and Jeremy cough the half second mischievous look before Jack inhaled deep.

            “Jack, wait!”

            “HEY GEOFF!!” He bellowed down the hall. “Look who's out of his room!” Oh shit. Two doors down he heard a crash and Geoff's door swung open. He looked mildly disheveled and a little surprised, but he came running out and pulled Jeremy into a tight bear hug.

            “There you are!”

            “Hey, Geoff...” Jeremy spoke from his place crushed against his boss's chest while he struggled for air.

            “We've been worried sick!” Geoff pulled back to grab his face and look him over.

            “Yeah, Jack said. Sorry. I haven't been feeling well.” Jeremy fought to urge to fight back as Geoff man handled him around while checking him over for god knows what.

            “Okay. That's bullshit. But come on, you must be starving! When's the last time you ate?”

            “That's what I said!” Jack took him from Geoff's arms and continued to pull him through the penthouse. They were down the stairs and halfway to the kitchen when Jeremy heard the front door slam and voices filter in through the entryway.

            “I'm just saying, V, maybe if he we all just-”

            “No.”

            “But why not?”

            “Yeah, you're being more unreasonable than usual.”

            Jeremy's heart sank further. He dug his heels in harder and grabbed onto the wall to keep from being pulled forward by the two gents. He was really not ready for this.

            “Actually, you know what, I'm not that hungry. I uh- I really should just go lay back down.”

            “What?! Nonsense! You need to eat to feel better; and if you need to lay down you can lay on the couch with the lads,” Jack reasoned. “Come on!”

            Geoff pulled firmly and dislodged Jeremy from his grip on the wall. Jack went on ahead once it was clear Geoff had a firm hand on him. With Jack gone Geoff's demeanor quickly changed. He wrapped his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and got in his face menacingly. He kept his voice low to keep from alerting the others that something could be wrong. Jeremy suddenly remembered why Geoff was the feared leader.

            “Look, I don't know exactly what happened between you and Vagabond, but I don't care. Fuck whoever you want. But this avoidance behavior crap stops now. We're all worried, you look like shit, and everyone is suffering. So start walking. You're eating something and at least saying hi to everyone. And if you even think about running and locking that door again, I'm taking it off the fucking frame. I don't give a shit about your personal space or privacy.” Jeremy had never felt so threatened and cared for at the same time.

            He moved along, half being pulled by Geoff, as sounds of shuffling in the kitchen got louder, but the voices of his teammates sounded hushed. They turned the corner and saw the four other men crouched in a sports like huddle in the middle of the kitchen. Smooth, guys. Smooth.

            “Okay!” Jack proclaimed when he saw them enter the room, straightening up and clapping his hands together. “We can order pizza, or I can make you a sandwich, or we have beef. I can make you a burger, or-”

            “Th-that's fine, Jack, really. Whatever we have is fine.” Jeremy stuttered out, mouth watering, while trying to avoid Vagabond's gaze. Gavin came bounding over and scooped him up into a huge hug.

            “Lil J! We missed you! Are you feeling better? Come sit down! You look like dog shit.” Gavin pulled him out of Geoff's grasp and towards the kitchen table.

            “I- uh. Yeah. Yeah, getting there. Really though, I can take care of myself, guys. You should be out right now, Gav. Go have fun.” Gavin pulled him over to Michael, who all but tripped him into a chair.

            “Where would we go? Now, sit down and shut up.” Michael grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. “Jack, what do we got for this man?”

            “Pizza on the way!” Jack gave him a big happy double thumbs up from the counter.

            “Perfect! See, pizza!”

            “Really, guys. Go out. Have fun. I'm fine.” Jeremy protested as Michael continued to crowd him. Gavin, at least, had the decency to pull up a chair and sit next to him.

            “Go out where, Lil J?”

            “I don't know. The clubs? A bar?”

            “Why would we do that?” Gavin looked genuinely confused. Jeremy was starting to feel like they were messing with him.

            “You always go out on Friday nights when we aren't heisting.” Gavin glanced at Michael, looking concerned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack stop moving around the kitchen and cast big eyes to Geoff. Michael's grip went from firm to comforting as he crouched down to kneel next to him. He ran his hand soothingly over Jeremy's back as he looked him in the eyes. Jeremy's heart sank. He didn't like it when Michael showed concern. The resident demolitions expert usually showed his love better through snarky comments and raised voices.

            “Lil J,” Michael spoke softly and slowly like he was afraid of spooking an injured animal. “It's Tuesday.”

            Gavin put a hand on his head like he was checking for a fever. Jeremy suddenly felt very faint. Tuesday? He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check if they were right. It was dead. He could have sworn he charged it last night. Tuesday?! He tried to turn it on again and it mocked him with it's reflective black screen. TUESDAY?!

            “I – what? No... no. We heisted on Sunday and I know I've been in my room for five days...”

            “Nine.” Jeremy jumped at the sound of Vagabond's deep angry voice.

            “Wha-”

            “It's been nine days, Jeremy.” Jack spoke softly while Vagabond started moving around the kitchen again. Jeremy couldn't wrap his head around this. How could it be Tuesday? He tried his phone again. Still dead. It was plucked from his hands by Vagabond and replaced with a can of Coke.

            “Drink this. You need the sugar and the calories.” He tossed Jeremy's phone to Geoff who walked away with it; hopefully to charge it.

            “Vaga-”

            “No more talking. Drink.” Vagabond popped the top of the can for him and moved Jeremy's hand to wrap around the cold metal. Jeremy suppressed a shudder at the feeling of Vagabond's hand against his own. He felt like he wanted to run again but couldn't. Mostly because Michael and Gavin each had an arm firmly on each of his shoulders, keeping him in the seat. Jeremy took a sip of his coke and looked around the room for a distraction from this horrible awkward situation he had somehow put himself in. He noticed a pile of power tools in the corner.

            “Planning a new heist?” He asked nodding to the pile. Gavin smiled.

            “We were, but it looks like we won't need to any more.” Gavin's eyes twinkled with mischief and hidden meaning to his words. Jeremy was still in too much shock to deal with this shit right now; so he turned to Michael who rolled his eyes.

            “We were gonna take your door off the frame.” Jeremy choked on his soda and Gavin began rubbing his back in comfort.

            “What?!” Jeremy coughed out.

            “Well, you weren't coming out, were you!” Gavin whined. “We stopped hearing you move around. You weren't answering texts or calls. Tomorrow would be ten days, so...” Gavin shrugged and looked to Michael.

            “Geoff wouldn't let me blow it up; so Vagabond went and got the power tools from the garage.” Jeremy turned big eyes to Vagabond standing in the corner nursing his own can of diet Coke.

            “Vaga?”

            “Drink.” Jeremy obediently took another sip. How could it be Tuesday? His head was spinning. Now he really felt like he needed to lay down. He didn't even realize anyone was saying his name until Geoff was grabbing his face and snapping his fingers in front of it.

            “Wha?”

            “Are you still with us, Jeremy?”

            “Yeah. I guess I just... I should lie down.” He brushed the lads hands off his shoulders and forced himself to stand. The room spun dangerously.

            “No fucking way. You'll disappear behind that door and we'll find your body later. Vagabond, call Trevor. Michael, Gavin, get him to the couch. Jack, a word?” Vagabond was already on the phone before Geoff could finish giving orders.

            “No... Really, you don't need to...” Jeremy tried to take a step and almost fell over. He was vaguely aware of someone's hand on his arm keeping him upright. Someone else was calling his name but it sounded muffled, like he was underwater. The room filled with spots; the edges of his vision darkened; then nothing.

            Jeremy opened his eyes and stared up at the skylight. It was dark. It took him far too long to place himself. He had somehow made it to the couch in the front room of the penthouse.

            “Hey, fainty. How ya feeling?” His vision was flooded by the face of their lanky team medic smiling down at him. When did Trevor get here? How long had he been out?

            “Hey, Trev.” His voice sounded weak even to his own ears. That couldn't be good. He tried to sit up but was held in place by a firm arm on his chest. He looked up again and met Gavin's worried eyes. How did he not realize he was laying in the lad's lap? When did Gavin get strong enough to hold him down? Michael was staring at him over the back of the couch. Geoff was crowding Trevor while he worked. Jack was off to the side, seemingly hold Vagabond in place in his arm chair. Vagabond looked tense. Not that he ever looked relaxed; but right now, he looked really tense.

            “How long have I been out?” Jeremy reached up to rub at his eyes.

            “Physically, mentally, or emotionally?” Geoff creeped in closer to look at Jeremy. He felt a little like an animal in a cage at the zoo.

            “Not too long.” Trevor shined a light in his eyes as he spoke. “You're lucky Michael caught you before you hit your head.”

            “Thanks, Michael.” Jeremy offered the eldest lad a small smile and received a kind smirk in return.

            “Yeah, thanks Michael. Now look back at me.” Trevor gently grabbed his chin and pulled it to turn him back in his direction. Jeremy laid in Gavin's lap and cooperated as best as he could while trying to avoid Vagabond's murderous gaze. At one point Geoff went to get the other gent another diet Coke so Jack wouldn't have to let him up. Jeremy was also pretty sure he imagined the low growl he heard when Gavin started petting his hair. Though Gavin immediately stopped and Jack leaned down to whisper harshly in Vagabond's ear.

            “Alright boys, help me sit him up.” Trevor proclaimed and backed up to let the lads lift him into a sitting position. Once Jeremy was sitting up right on the couch, Michael came around the other side to sandwich him in beside Gavin. Trevor continued to poke and prod at him. Shining lights in his eyes, lifting his shirt to listen to his heart and lungs, pricking his finger to test his blood. You know, medic stuff. In the end, Trevor handed Jeremy back his Coke. “Drink this. You're not allowed to even try to stand until you finish it.”

            “Okay.” Jeremy took a sip of his, now warm, soda.

            “Well, what's wrong with him?” Geoff circled around the couch to tilt Jeremy's face back and examine it himself, as if the answer was written somewhere across his forehead. Jeremy ignored the small growl from Vagabond his imagination surely supplied for him, but Geoff immediately let go with a quick glance to Jack.

            “He's dehydrated, malnourished, and his blood sugar is 26.” Trevor stated simply.

            “What's it supposed to be?”

            “Mmm. At least somewhere around 80.”

            “Oh shit.” Michael looked him up and down and laughed.

            “Yup. So, no nutrients, add a little stress, blood sugar crashed and he fainted. No big deal. Easy fix. Jeremy, eat, drink, take it easy. Don't disappear.”

            “Yes, sir!” Jeremy mock saluted the young medic and took another big gulp of Coke. That was about when the buzzer for the front door downstairs sounded.

            “That would be the pizza!” Jack smiled at him. “Perfect timing!” Geoff grunted in agreement.

            “Jack, take Vagabond, go get the pizza. Michael, Gavin, watch Jeremy. Make sure he doesn't try to bolt.”

            “Hey!”

            “Shut up. Trevor, I'll see you out.”

            “Come on, Vaga.” Jack let go of the older gent, allowing him to finally stand. The lads received a murderous glare as he stood. Michael and Gavin sunk into the couch more and inched away from Jeremy. Jack leaned in close to whisper to Vagabond. Jeremy could just barely make it out. “Come on, Ry. He'll be okay for five minutes.” The older man looked torn but let Jack carefully guide him out of the room.

            As soon as everyone was gone he felt Gavin's arm snake around his waist and Michael's wrap around his shoulders. The lads were normally a pretty affectionate group, but today was different. The others must have been really scared. He settled into their comforting embrace and strained to try to hear what Geoff and Trevor were talking about in the entryway. All he could figure out was Geoff sounded upset and Trevor wasn't helping.

            “How you feeling, Lil J?” Michael was trying to distract him.

            “A bit better, I guess. Sorry I fainted on your guys.”

            “You had us really worried.” Gavin laid his head on Jeremy's shoulder.

            “I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't know I had gotten that bad.” Jeremy felt horrible for worrying the lads.

            “Okay. But what the fuck, man? What's with the hiding shit?” That was more of the Michael he was used to. Jeremy stared down at the Coke can in his hands and shrugged.

            “I didn't mean to.”

            “Lil J, you have to know that we're all here for you. No matter what, right?”

            “Yeah, Gav. I know.”

            “Well something has to be done, Trevor! So do something! That's why I pay you!” Jeremy fought the urge to run at the sound of Geoff's voice booming down the hall. Michael snuggled closer too.

            “Geoff's been super upset lately. We heard him talking to Jack about getting you antidepressants.” Jeremy looked at Michael in disbelief. Gavin nodded in remembrance of the the incident.

            “Yeah, there was a pretty big fight between all the gents at that.”

            “Jack told him it would take like two weeks to start working, assuming we could have gotten you out of your room to even take them.”

            “Vagabond was real mopey the first couple days too. Then, he has just been getting progressively more upset and mingey.”

            “Mm-hm. Both he and Jack said we couldn't force you to take pills you didn't want to take. Then, Geoff blamed this whole thing on Vagabond. That didn't go over too well.”

            “Vaga pulled a knife on Geoff.” Jeremy's breath caught in his throat at Gavin's words.

            “Jack stopped it though. Don't worry.” Michael soothed.

            “Always the voice of reason, that one.” Jeremy hummed his agreement and Gavin gently guided the Coke can up to Jeremy's lips as a way to remind him to drink it. He took a big gulp as Michael continued to fill him in on what he had missed while hidden away.

            “That's about when Vagabond got the tools from the garage. Jack was against breaking down your door at first. But this morning he told us that if you weren't out by tomorrow morning, he would break it down himself.”

            “But here you are.” Gavin smiled at him sweetly.

            “Yeah. Here I am.” Jeremy jumped at the sound of the front door slamming and almost spilled his soda.

            “Jesus fuck. It's okay. Why are you so on edge?” Michael rubbed his side in comfort.

            “Sorry. I'm going to blame the low blood sugar.”

            “Is that a thing?” Gavin pulled his head back to look at him.

            “I don't know, but it's what I'm blaming.” All three lads were giggling happily in there strange couch cuddle pile when the gents came back in with pizza.

            “Hey! There's a smile!” Jack exclaimed happily while steering Vagabond, carrying multiple pizza boxes, into the kitchen. Geoff came in behind them and sat on the coffee table in front of the lads. He spoke low to keep from being heard by the men in the kitchen.

            “Michael, Gavin, could you give us a minute?”

            “Geoff, the pizza's here. He needs to eat.” Gavin protested.

            “He will. He'll eat a lot. He'll eat so much we'll need to roll him out of here. Just as soon as I talk to him.” Michael and Gavin shared a look and made no move to detangle themselves from around Jeremy. “Fine. I don't have time for this. Jeremy, I know you're upset, but you need to talk to Vagabond some time.” Jeremy turned bright pink. He wondered if the couch could swallow him whole.

            “I will...” He whispered to his soda. Eventually.

            “Tonight.”

            “What?!”

            “This is stopping, Jeremy. You're seriously hurting yourself and you didn't even realize it. Now, I don't know exactly what happened between you two last week, but you need to sort it out.”

            “Geoff, I...” Jeremy never hated himself more. “I really fucked up. He hates me.” Geoff's eyes crinkled in the corners as he fought to hide his smile.

            “Well, you certainly fucked something, but he definitely doesn't hate you.” Jeremy felt Michael shrug next to him and was positive he couldn't turn a brighter shade of red.

            “Okay, fuckers, if you aren't coming to the pizza, then the pizza is coming to you!” Jack appeared next to them balancing three plates of pizza. Geoff sighed as he stood.

            “Eat up, Jeremy. But tonight. I mean it.”

            “Yes, sir.” Jeremy hung his head in defeat.

            “Enough stressing him out, Geoff. Let the boys eat in peace. We made a plate for you in the kitchen.” Geoff followed Jack out of the room, squeezing Jeremy's shoulder reassuringly as he passed. Michael stuck his tongue out behind their boss's back after he left and Gavin stifled a laugh.

            Jeremy was glad he had the two other lads as friends. They always supported him, no matter how stupid he was being. He had followed them into gun fights, ran through burning buildings, and raced down crowded highways with them. He knew, one day, he would follow them into oblivion. But today, he would eat pizza with them.

            The gents started to filter back in after they had finished eating. Jack replaced Jeremy's Coke and gave him a look he knew meant 'finish that one too.' It wouldn't be a problem. Jeremy was feeling much better. He had a full stomach, was wrapped up in the strange yet comforting embrace of Michael and Gavin's octopus like hold; his mood was drastically improving. Nothing could drag him back down into his hole. Then, Vagabond came back in. Jeremy tensed when he met the other man's cold gaze. Oh yeah, well, maybe that could bring him down a little.

            “You're looking much better, Jeremy.” Jack spoke kindly and Jeremy's heart sank. His time was up. That was the voice Jack used when he had bad news; or when he was trying to talk the lads in to doing something they didn't want to do, but needed to get done. He was not ready for this. Not yet. He was just starting to feel like himself again. But he couldn't lie to Jack anymore.

            “Yeah, I feel much better.”

            “We're all glad.” Jeremy cast his eyes down to the floor.

            “I'm sorry I scared everyone.”

            “We're just relieved to have you back, and I'm sure we'll being seeing you tomorrow. Right? No more hiding?”

            “No. No more hiding.” Jack nodded his acceptance of Jeremy's apology and Geoff got up from his chair, signaling everyone else to leave the room.

            “Alright boys, it's time to let him go. He has something he needs to do now.” Michael reluctantly untangled his limbs from Jeremy. Gavin held on tighter.

            “No, please, Geoff. We just got him back. Just a little longer?”

            “You'll see him again in the morning, Gav. Come on.” Jack moved to help Gavin up. Michael held out his arm, ready to accept Gavin when he relented.

            “Jeremy,” Gavin looked at him more seriously than he's ever seen the man look at anything ever, “If you don't come out in the morning, Michael's going to blow that door up. I don't care what Geoff says about explosions in the penthouse.”

            “HEY!”

            “Right, Michael-boi?”

            “It will be splinters before you can even come up with an excuse for not coming out.” Michael promised with a smile. Jeremy smiled back at the pair.

            “Yeah yeah. I got it.” He rolled his eyes affectionately at them and received a rough fist messing up his hair in return. He bid the boys good night and tried to ignore how the room suddenly felt colder from the loss of their friendly embrace.

            “Good night, Jeremy. Vagabond, we just got him back, we want him in one piece in the morning.” Jack fixed Vagabond with a stern dad-like look. Vagabond just grunted and took a sip of his diet Coke, which was apparently enough for Jack as he nodded and left. Geoff followed Jack out of the room and gave Jeremy's shoulder another comforting squeeze as he went by. Then, it was just him and his fate.

            Stifling silence crept into the room. It was so quiet Jeremy could hear the bubbles of his soda popping inside the can.

            “Welcome back to the land of the living.” Jeremy practically jumped when Vagabond's smooth deep voice finally broke the silence.

            “Thanks...” He squeaked and winced at how weak his voice sounded in comparison to the older man's clear strong words. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other man slowly tilt his head.

            “Any reason you decided to almost stave to death?” Vagabond was trying to be civil and keep the anger out of his voice, but his body language more than gave him away. Jeremy had been watching him long enough to know that.

            “I just couldn't face everyone just yet.”

            “Oh?” That was practically a growl. Jeremy knew he was stepped in it this time, he just didn't know what the trigger had been. He chanced a glance up to Vagabond's eyes and the other man growled again as soon as they met. “I don't like being lied to, Jeremy. You say 'everyone', but you mean _me_. You've been avoiding me.” Vagabond's voice was low and his eyes were steely with anger. Jeremy knew this was it. There was no use fighting the truth.

            “Yeah...” He broke eye contact and watched Vagabond's finger circle the rim of his diet Coke can. He really hoped that can didn't end up inside him. How many different ways could you kill someone with a soda can? He had a feeling he was going to find out at least one.

            “Any particular reason?”

            “I got you shot...”

            “I got me shot.”

            “Vagabond -”

            “I thought I told you to call me Ryan.”

            Jeremy's heart felt like it skipped several beats. The man was right. He did say that, but Jeremy didn't think the other man was in the state of mind at the time to be able to recall that. Jeremy dared to lift his eyes to look at Vagabond's face. He was unreadable, cold, calculating. Typical. Jeremy tried to keep himself from shaking.

            “I'm sorry...” He tried to speak but his voice was barely above a whisper.

            “For?”

            “Being a shit teammate. I'll do better next time. I promise.” Jeremy subconsciously flinched and pushed back in his seat as Vagabond let out a heavy annoyed sigh. He slammed his can on the coffee table and stood, coming over to tower over Jeremy. He tried to avoid the gent's gaze, but didn't fight when he felt Vagabond's hand pull his chin up to force eye contact.

            “I want an apology, Jeremy, but it's not for that. Try again.” Jeremy's eyes widened at the prospect of Vagabond demanding an apology for the other night. “Do you know what I want an apology for?” Jeremy nodded as best he could while still in Vagabond's iron grasp. “Good. Say it.” He growled.

            “I'm sorry.”

            “For?” He growled again and his grip on Jeremy's chin tightened painfully. Jeremy knew the other man could feel him shaking but he didn't think it mattered at this point.

            “F-for... I'm sor-sorry for...” He stuttered through the words as they fought him trying to leave his mouth.

            “Come on. I know it's in there somewhere.” Vagabond taunted him with his words while he began stroking Jeremy's chin with his thumb. “What did you do?”

            “I-I took advantage of y-you...” He tried to cast his eyes away from the sudden murderous look that washed over Vagabond, but was forced to look back as he was pulled straight off the couch by his face. Vagabond grabbed his throat and his belt and pulled him almost all the way off the floor so he didn't have to bend as much to get in his face. Jeremy held on to his arm in a weak attempt to stop him if he decided to crush his throat.

            “Jeremy Dooley, or Rimmy fucking Tim, or whatever the fuck you are going by today, I'm saying this one more god damn time because for whatever fucking reason you seem to choose to listen to your own shitty delusions instead of me. I make my own fucking decisions. No one makes them for me. Not you. Not any pills. Me. So if I want to step in front of a bullet to save your dumb ass, I will. If I want to fuck someone, I will. Now, ask me how many times I've woken up alone after mind blowing sex.”

            “Vaga-” Jeremy quickly changed tracks when he felt Vagabond's grip tighten slightly on his throat. “R-ryan...”

            “I am not a man you can just walk out on, Jeremy.” Ryan suddenly dropped him back on the couch and Jeremy fought to orient himself. Ryan didn't give him the chance. He flipped his legs up on the couch and jumped on top, straddling Jeremy's waist and leaning down to get back in his face. When he continued, he spoke low, voice dripping with venom. “How you you think I felt when I woke up? Hm? Coming down from whatever the fuck Trevor gave me, remembering how good your mouth felt wrapped around me like a whore, and then turning over to find my bed cold and empty. Then, I find out you're playing sick and won't come out of your room.” Ryan huffed and stretched out next to him, hooking one leg over both of Jeremy's. He still looked pissed, but there was a sadness creeping its way in along the edges.

            “You remember? I thought-”

            “You thought I was high out of my mind?” Jeremy nodded, Ryan let a small smile slip onto his expression.

            “I think I was a little. Some parts are a little hazy. I thought it was a dream for a minute. Spent a whole two hours trying to convince myself it was. But it's not.”

            “How do you know?”

            “Partly because I woke up naked, mostly because I still had strands of purple and orange hair in my fingers.” Jeremy turned pink as he remembered the firm grip Ryan had on his hair during their encounter.

            “Oh...”

            “Why are you fighting this?”

            “How do you know this is what I want?”

            “My leg is resting on your erection right now.” He had a point.

            “Son of a whore...” Ryan laughed and Jeremy's heart soared. He loved any time Ryan laughed, especially if he was the source.

            “You still owe me an apology.” Ryan brought his hand up again to tilt Jeremy's face towards his own. Jeremy's heart was obviously taking gymnastics classes, with all the back-flips it was doing lately. “Come on. Say it.”

            “Ryan,” He gulped.

            “Hm?” Ryan looked like the cat who got the cream as he hummed his response. Jeremy felt bold and went with it.

            “I'm sorry for deep throating your monster dick. I'm sorry for loving every second of it. I'm really sorry I left you when you were begging me to stay. But I'm really really sorry I didn't let you fuck me when you said you would.” Ryan's eyes were wide and Jeremy smiled victoriously. Ryan blinked away his surprise before grabbing Jeremy's face and slamming their lips together. It was different from their previous kisses. More teeth and tongue, less drugged fumbling, still just as enjoyable. Ryan pulled back to rest his forehead against Jeremy's.

            “Oh you have no idea what you're in for.”

            “If your drugged up rambling while getting head is anything to go by, I think I'm going to like it.” Ryan stole another quick kiss.

            “You leave me alone again and I'll slit your throat.” Jeremy's smile matched Ryan's at the empty threat.

            “Deal.”

            “Good. Come on, I apparently have to make good on some promises.”

            “Who's room?”

            “Mine. You've spent way too much time in yours lately.” Jeremy rolled his eyes at Ryan who just gave him a shit eating grin. “Let's get you to bed.”

            Ryan stood and held his hand out to Jeremy, who eagerly took it. They made their way up the stairs, only pausing every couple steps to steal kisses and grope each other. Jeremy was enjoying some much deserved attention at the top of the stairs when he opened his eyes and saw Geoff glaring at them from outside Ryan's door.

            “Uh, Ryan...” The older man detached himself from Jeremy's ear and turned to follow his gaze, immediately locking eyes with their boss.

            “When I said you two needed to talk tonight, I thought there would be some actual, ya know, _talking_ involved.”

            “We did. All fixed.” Ryan growled out an pulled Jeremy closer to him. Jeremy felt a little like a toy two kids were fighting over.

            “You really think his is a good idea, Vagabond. He hid for over a week last time he was in your room...”

            “Hey!... That was an accident...” Jeremy protested weakly. Ryan brought a hand up to rub the back of his head comfortingly. Jeremy's heart fluttered at the gentle affection.

            “Why don't you go inside and lay down. I need to have a word with Geoff.” Ryan's voice was low and silky smooth. It made Jeremy want to do anything he asked. It just so happened he was asking for what Jeremy already wanted. Ryan stalked over to Geoff and crowded him away from the door to let Jeremy pass.

            “Jeremy,” Geoff caught his attention when he was halfway through the door. “Are you really sure this is what you want?” Ryan reached out and pulled Geoff's face back to look at him.

            “What gives you the right to try to change his mind? You and Jack have been telling me for months that I need to act on my feelings and now all of a sudden you're changing your tune!” Jeremy glared at the two gents squaring off in the hallway. He may be the crews youngest member, but he was old enough to know what he wanted. He resolutely stepped over the threshold and turned to look at Geoff.

            “Thanks for your concern, Geoff, but I'll be fine.” Jeremy closed the door before either man could say anything else. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked around Ryan's room again. Well, that was certainly a mood killer.

            Jeremy walked over a sat on Ryan's bed to try to calm his nerves. This situation was different from last time. Both men were of the right mind to consent and somehow that made him more nervous. They also didn't have Geoff judging them last time. But what was that about Jack and Geoff telling Ryan to act on his feelings? He would have to ask Ryan about that later. He zoned out a bit trying to calm his nerves and ignore the hushed angry voices outside the door.

            Jeremy looked around the room for the second time. Still very plain. The only changes were the spots of blood had been cleaned off the carpet and the side table lamp was on this time. It bathed the room in a warm yellow glow. It was nice; comforting, even. He looked over at the potted plant on top of the dresser. “Hi, Edgar.” He whispered into the quiet room. Okay, now that he just felt stupid.

            Ryan came back into he room looking pissed. The sound of the door slamming behind him made Jeremy tense and tuck his legs up to his chest. Ryan paused when he saw him. He chewed the corner of his lip as he took in Jeremy's obvious discomfort.

            “Hey.” He quietly offered as a greeting to try to break the tension.

            “Hi. What did Geoff say?” Ryan rolled his eyes and came over to stretch out next to Jeremy on the bed.

            “He is under the impression that your isolation is my fault. He wanted me to _up_ with you, not make _out_ with you. Talk and then send you back to your own room. Blah blah blah. He thinks I roughed you up last time or something.” Ryan kicked his shoes off the side of the bed and moved closer to Jeremy.

            “That's bullshit.”

            “Is it?” Ryan fixed him with a cool calculating gaze.

            “Yes...” Jeremy tried to speak confidently even though he wasn't so sure any more. Ryan seemed to make him question a lot of his well defined personal truths.

            “Then, why did you run?”

            “I didn't want anyone to see me... like that.”

            “Like what?”

            “Like an animal with no self control.”

            “And you think we would have taken one look at you and magically known you had sex under mildly questionable circumstances? Even though I would have been, and currently still am, an extremely willing participant with or without any medication.”

            “I came out of your room where you were drugged and sleeping, covered in hickeys and trying to hide a boner.” Ryan's eyes widened at Jeremy's blunt statement.

            “I covered you in hickeys?” He whispered.

            “You straight up bit me a couple times too.” Jeremy laughed at the memory and Ryan's awestruck expression.

            “Where?” Ryan inched closer again, raking his eyes over Jeremy's neck.

            “Dude, my whole neck was practically one giant bruise.”

            “I would have liked to see that.” Ryan smiled at him. Jeremy could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

            “Well, they're gone now...”

            “I'll just have to put them back.”

            “Please no.” Jeremy didn't want to have to face the others with ANOTHER neck full of sex bites, but wow did it feel good while it was happening.

            “Your mouth is saying no. You look like you want to say yes.” Ryan pulled Jeremy's legs away from his chest. Jeremy let him.

            “Maybe... not tonight?”

            “Okay. You know if you're not feeling up for this tonight, we don't have to do anything. Trevor did tell you to take it easy.” Jeremy smirked at his words.

            “Are you saying you're incapable of being gentle with me, Ryan? Because I was told you could be so gentle that I would beg for it rough.” Ryan actually blushed at that. Jeremy enjoyed his small victory.

            “Did I really say that?” Jeremy fought against his laughter and nodded.

            “You also said you dreamed about me.”

            “Man, medicated me really likes to run my mouth.”

            “You don't remember?” Jeremy's heart sank a little. He knew that was to be expected. He shouldn't be so disappointed.

            “I remember enough.” Jeremy cocked his eyebrow at him, silently requesting the other man to clarify 'enough.' Ryan sighed.

            “I remember pulling you into bed; you trying to get away; me begging for you to stay; something about wanting to watch you as you blew me; and absolutely mind blowing head. The how all that happened is what is a little fuzzy. I remember getting angry because you thought you got me shot. I guess I vaguely remember running my mouth, but to be honest, I occasionally have been known to get a bit talkative in bed. So, I shouldn't be surprised.” Jeremy nodded but didn't look up at him. “Does that upset you?” Jeremy shrugged and still refused to look up.

            “I kinda expected it. You seemed pretty out of it. I honestly didn't think you would remember anything. Still doesn't make me feel great.”

            “So, my memory is a bit hazy.” Ryan pulled him to him to lay down next to him on the bed. “I'd like to make a new memory. If you're up for it?”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Ryan's eyes sparkled mischievously. “But you're not feeling well, so you need to lie right there and let me do all the work.” Jeremy huffed out a laugh at the familiar scenario.

            “Funny.”

            “No. Jeremy, you're sick. You need to lie there and let me take care of this for you.” Ryan was trying to hold back his laughter. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

            “I swear I'll go back to my room.”

            “I won't let you. You'll be lucky if I let you leave this bed ever again.” Ryan laced his fingers through Jeremy's hair and tilted his head up as if to kiss him.

            “You said that last time.”

            “Must be true.” It took Jeremy a moment to realize Ryan was slowly moving closer. His heart started to flutter again. Ryan stopped right before his lips and just studied his face. It was a few moments before Jeremy started to feel uncomfortable.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Waiting.”

            “You could stop waiting... and kiss me.”

            “Maybe I'm waiting for _you_ to kiss _me_.”

            “Is that your version of consent?”

            “Tonight it is.”

            “Fair enough.”

            Jeremy tilted his head slightly and caught Ryan's lips with his own. He had almost forgotten how soft they were; how it felt to have Ryan's short beard brushing against his own; the firm insistent press of his tongue demanding entrance. Why had he denied himself this for so long? Jeremy broke away for air and Ryan moved to his neck. Oh, right. That's why.

            “Ryan, wait.” Ryan pulled up immediately to check on him, looking worried. “No... no marks, please.” Ryan sighed in relief and gave him a quick kiss.

            “We'll see.” He smirked and went back to gently kissing along Jeremy's neck.

            Ryan started working his hands up under Jeremy's shirt. He sat up a little and let the older man take it off for him. Ryan pulled back and quickly stripped off his own top. Jeremy marveled at the well muscled man above him before his eyes landed on the still healing wound on his shoulder. Ryan must have noticed his change in demeanor and followed Jeremy's gaze. Once he had figured out the problem, he huffed and rolled eyes, leaning back down to get Jeremy's attention back.

            “Don't make me blindfold you.”

            “Eh. Maybe next time.” Jeremy smiled up at him.

            “Oh god. You're perfect. Why did you make me wait for this?” Ryan surged forward and dragged him into another kiss while he began to coax Jeremy into a better position under him.

            Jeremy let himself be pulled, and relaxed against the pillows. Ryan moved on from his lips and neck and started to press kisses down his chest. Jeremy closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He felt Ryan start to work on his belt and tensed slightly before he could stop himself. Ryan, being the perceptive bastard that he was, immediately noticed and stopped.

            “Something wrong?”

            “What? No. I'm fine. All good here. Nothing wrong.” Ryan wasn't buying it and frankly, neither was Jeremy.

            “You know there's a reason we don't send you in to talk to civilians...” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

            “I just get a little... shy... sometimes... and it's been awhile since I've been... on this side of things. And I know you're... girthy...”

            “'Girthy'?” Ryan snickered while obviously trying to hold in his laughter. The man had a better sense of humor than Jeremy had realized.

            “Yes. Girthy.”

            “Would you rather we dry hump?” Jeremy thought about it for a moment.

            “No.”

            “Okay. Would you rather I blow you?” Tempting, but...

            “No...”

            “Would you like to stop here and walk away?”

            “Fuck no!”

            “Okay. Do you trust me?”

            “Of course.”

            “Good. Then, try to relax. I want to make you feel so good, Jeremy; but if at any point that's not happening, I need you to tell me.” Jeremy nodded. “I mean it. I won't get mad. I promise. You're... important... to me. I want you to be happy.” Ryan averted his eyes. Jeremy realized this small amount of honest sentiment was probably groundbreaking for Ryan. This was Ryan trying to tell him that he cared.

            “You're important to me too, Ryan.” The corners of Ryan's mouth twitched into a small smile before he schooled his expression back to more neutral again.

            “I'm glad. Now, if it's all right with you, I have some promises to make good on and I can't do that with you this... covered.” Ryan looked at Jeremy's pants like the insulted his mother.

            “And what are your intentions with me, sir?” As Jeremy relaxed, his teasing nature started to show itself. Ryan didn't seem to mind.

            “Well, if I'm honest, for quite some time now... I have wanted to rim Rimmy Tim.” Jeremy's brain short circuited at that and he blinked in shock. Ryan smiled down at him. “Would you like that?” Jeremy slowly nodded. He had gone stupid from shock. This man who he had secretly admired from afar; thought was unattainable; last week thought wanted to kill him; just told him he wanted to lick his ass. AND that he had been thinking about it for 'quite some time'! How long was 'quite some time'? Fuck that! Who cares?!

            Jeremy was brought back to the present as he felt Ryan slip his belt out of the loops. He dropped Jeremy's belt over the edge of the bed and it hit the floor with a satisfying clink. He watched Ryan deftly slip the button on his pants free and work to zipper down. Jeremy fought the urge to hide his face in his hands as Ryan slid his fingers under the waistband of Jeremy's boxers. He was not used to the full attention being on him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it; it was just a bit overwhelming. He turned his head away so he wouldn't have to watch Ryan expose him. Is this was his previous partners felt like?

            “Wow. That dick shy?” Jeremy snapped his head back at the sound of Ryan's voice.

            “People are allowed to be shy, Ryan!”

            “Hm.”

            “'Hm'?”

            “Just not something I expected from you. You're usually such a showman.”

            “I told you. I'm not really used to being on _this_ side of things.”

            “Don't worry. I'll get you used to it. You'll love it.” Ryan gave a firm tug and Jeremy felt his pants and boxers slide off of him. He turned his head again so he wouldn't have to look at Ryan assessing him. It was just too much.

            It wasn't until Jeremy heard Ryan drop his own belt off the side of the bed that he realized he had closed his eyes. He would be damned if he was going to let his nerves get in the way of watching Ryan strip. Jeremy slowly slid one eye open to try to sneak a peak. Ryan had his thumbs hooked in his boxers but was waiting there not pulling them down yet.

            “I see you there.” Jeremy jumped and snapped his full attention to Ryan's face. He looked smug, but amused. “Don't you want to enjoy the show?” Ryan played with the hem while he waited for Jeremy's eyes to drift back down to his crotch. Jeremy's mouth watered as Ryan yanked down his own boxer briefs and kicked them off the bed. “So you're a little shy, but you can enjoy your partner's body. Interesting.”

            “Why is that interesting?”

            “I find everything about you interesting. You've been so elusive to me for so long, I feel like I don't know anything about the real you. I've always just settled for whatever I could get; but this, right here, right now, is you. And I want more.” Jeremy swallowed hard as Ryan leaned in close.

            “Are you ever... not intense?”

            “No.”

            “Good to know.”

            Ryan smiled and pulled him further down the bed. He sat between Jeremy's legs and pushed them to bend at the knees. Jeremy fought his instinct to bring his knees together and instead let his legs fall apart for Ryan. He watched as Ryan laid down on his stomach to get closer to Jeremy's crotch. He lamented his lack of prep time, he wished he had showered and shaved. But how the hell could he have ever guessed he would wind up in Ryan's bed ever again; let alone tonight! Ryan didn't seem to care.

            “Has anyone ever done this for you?”

            “Actually... No. Never had a partner that was really in to it.”

            “You'll love it. Just try to relax, but tell me if you can't handle it.”

            Jeremy just nodded and tried his best to relax, but nothing could prepare him for the amazing feeling of the first swipe of wet heat across his hole. He knew he was done for.

            Ryan's tongue against his hole was amazing. He alternated between long flat licks and pointing the tip to press just inside, occasionally swirling around the outside a couple times or dragging the wet muscle up behind his balls. Where the fuck had Ryan learned to do this?! No, wait. Don't tell him, Jeremy didn't want to know.

            Ryan pushed his legs up and apart more, giving himself more room to work Jeremy to pieces. His tongue was insistent as it moved and swirled around his entrance. It wasn't long before Jeremy felt the ring start to relax. He felt Ryan's beard scratch his cheeks as the other man smiled in victory.

            “Oh god. I'm going to have beard burn on my ass.” Jeremy panted and gripped the sheets. He felt Ryan's deep chuckle as he pressed in deeper. Fuck! Didn't he need to breathe?!

            Jeremy's dick twitched and leaked against his stomach as Ryan licked deeper still. Precum was starting to pool on his stomach and run down into the coarse hair on his crotch. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

            “Ryan, please!” He tried desperately to reconnect his tongue to his brain and get out a coherent thought. Ryan only looked up at him through his lashes while he licked harder. Jeremy started to thrash but Ryan had a firm hold on his hips, keeping him still in the only place he needed. “Ryan! R-Ryan, please. Move on!” The older man raised his eyebrow at him but didn't move. How can you be sassy _while_ eating ass?! “I get it! Okay, I get it! Please move on! Please fuck me. Let me cum, You win!” Ryan licked a couple more times before he pulled up.

            “So soon?” He questioned darkly. “Oh Jeremy, we're going to have to work on your patience. Sex with me is an all night affair.” Jeremy stared up at Ryan's dark expression from his place panting and sweating below him. He couldn't be serious, could he?

            “Please no. Please let me cum.” Ryan reached over him and into the nightstand to pull out lube. Jeremy followed his movements with big eyes.

            “Don't worry. I know you've had a rough week. I won't make you wait much longer. But don't think I'll be so nice in the future.”

            “Oh god. Next time I'm topping.” Ryan let out a deep chuckle as he popped the cap on the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

            “We'll see.”

            Jeremy relaxed back onto the pillows as he felt Ryan work the first wet finger into him. This he was used to. Tongue no. Fingers yes. Maybe it had been awhile since they had been someone else's fingers, but at least he was back on familiar ground.

            Jeremy tried but couldn't hold in his quiet moan as Ryan pulled out and pushed back in with two long thick fingers. He felt comfortably full now and dared to open his eyes. Ryan's face was a lot closer than he anticipated and he almost jumped in surprise. He blinked up at the older man and the curious look he wore. Ryan lounged next to him as he worked and used his free hand to pet though the hair at the base of Jeremy's skull. He smiled and Jeremy felt him push deeper and twist his fingers, giving him a good stretch. What was that look he was wearing? Jeremy wished he didn't get an answer.

            “Do you think about me when you're alone in your room?”

            “Ryan!” Jeremy blushed at the sudden invasive question. “Please...”

            “Come on,” He coaxed and pulled back a bit so he could run his hand through the hair on Jeremy's stomach. “I told you that I dream of you. It's a simple question.”

            “Now?!”

            “Why not?”

            This man was insane. Could he be serious right now? Doesn't he not know?!

            “You have your fingers in my ass!” Ryan smiled and twisted them again, pushing in as far as he could. Jeremy tried to stop himself from squirming in pleasure. He barely managed.

            “And I'm loving it. Looks like you are too.” Ryan leaned back over and gave him a gentle kiss. “Do you do this to yourself?”

            There was no use in lying. Ryan had to be able to feel how easily his muscles relaxed, and he already said how it had been awhile since he was with a partner this way.

            “Yes...”

            “Yes?” Ryan smirked and slowly worked a third finger into Jeremy. Oh god, now _that_ was a good stretch. “I get shit for not talking, but I can't get you to say fuck all. Come on, Jeremy. Give me a little more.”

            Jeremy threw his head back as Ryan spread his fingers and pushed in deeper again. His feet fought for purchase on the smooth sheets. Jeremy was never really one for talking during sex. That is, apparently, the only time you couldn't shut Ryan up.

            “Yes, Ryan...” Jeremy breathed as he felt the other man twist his hand again. “I finger myself. I'm two doors down with my fingers up my ass and you're in here and you never knew. That good enough for you?” Jeremy defiantly thrust his hips a little. Who said he couldn't dirty talk?

            “Do you think about me?” Ryan smirked down at him. Oh no.

            “...Maybe...” Back to being shy then. Jeremy saw Ryan narrow his eyes. He knew that answer was nowhere near good enough. He got barely a second of warning before Ryan pushed in all the way, curling his fingers to press directly on Jeremy's prostate. Jeremy's back bowed and his hands shot out to hold onto Ryan's arm in an ill conceived attempt at stopping the wonderful torture.

            “Fuck! Okay! Yes! Yes! I think about you! Ryan! Damnit, I always think about you! Mercy! Please!”

            Ryan stopped his constant rubbing of Jeremy's sweet spot and pulled his fingers out completely. Jeremy's body relaxed back onto the bed, a sweaty panting mess. He should have known Ryan would play dirty. He couldn't take much more of _that_. He really wanted to cum on Ryan's dick, but if the burning heat curling low in his stomach was any indication, his body would take whatever it could get. He glanced over at Ryan and tried not to drool when he saw the other man stroking his own thick length to coat it in lube. Oh, thank god. Almost there.

            “Jeremy...” Ryan's singsong taunt only seemed in increase the heat he felt. What could he possibly want now? Ryan crawled back between his legs and leaned over him as he lined up with Jeremy's entrance. Jeremy tried to thrust a little to get even just a little bit of Ryan's magnificent girth inside him. Ryan just held his hips in one hand and refused to push forward, obviously not done verbally tormenting Jeremy. “How many fingers do you use when you think of me, Jeremy?”

            “Ryan,” He panted. Jeremy was practically drenched in sweat now. He never pictured himself as the type to wantonly beg for sex, yet here he was. “ Please, Ryan. I've waited so long. Just... just let me have you. Please.”

            “Oh, but Jeremy, we were having such a nice conversation. I don't want to stop now.” Ryan pushed against Jeremy's loosened hole but didn't breach the rim. Jeremy wanted to scream. He hooked his legs around Ryan and tried to force the other man into himself. Ryan just chuckled darkly and didn't budge. “Come on, _Lil J_. Tell me how many fingers do you stuff inside yourself when you're alone down the hall thinking of me?” Jeremy knew the answer, it was just a little hard to give. “Come on, you're so close. Tell me and I promise I'll give you what you obviously want.” Ryan pushed in slightly again. Jeremy swallowed hard and tried to find his voice.

            “It... used to be three.”

            “'Used to be'?”

            “After last week... I uh... I realized I needed four.” Jeremy squeezed his legs around Ryan again. “Now, please! You promised!” Ryan smiled triumphantly down at him.

            “See, how hard was that?”

            “Fuck y- shit!” Jeremy threw his head back as Ryan began to push into him.

            “What was that, Jeremy?” The only response Jeremy could manage to that was a long deep satisfied groan.

            This was heaven. Jeremy had died and this was heaven. He had no idea what he had done in life to deserve heaven, but he didn't care. He felt Ryan bottom out and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. His world was spinning and his vision was swimming. He was so full. Oh god, there was no other feeling compared to that of Ryan buried to the hilt inside of him. He was vaguely aware of Ryan pulling his lower half into a better position. He felt Ryan hook his legs over the larger man's arms effectively folding him in half while he hovered above him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Everything was wonderful. He had never felt so full, so complete. No number of fingers could match his feeling and no dildo he owned could come close.

            Something rapidly flashed in and out of his vision. It took Jeremy a minute to figure out it was Ryan waving a hand in front of his face. And he was talking too. Jeremy forced himself back into the moment and focused on Ryan's face. He looked concerned. That's not good.

            “Jeremy. Come on. Come back. Wake up.”

            “Hm?”

            “Jeremy? You there?”

            “Where else would I be?”

            “Oh thank fuck.” Ryan relaxed against him and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. “You scared me. I thought you slipped into subspace or something; which I gotta warn you, buddy, I don't not know how to handle.”

            “What?”

            “You got this really far away and unfocused look in your eye and you stopped responding to me. Geez, man, where'd you go?” Jeremy smiled serenely up at him as Ryan hooked his arm back under Jeremy's leg.

            “Sorry. Guess I just got lost in the feeling.” He closed his eyes again as Ryan began to move his hips shallowly.

            “Open your eyes.” Ryan commanded. Jeremy obeyed. “Stay with me, Jeremy.”

            Ryan began moving in longer deeper strokes and all Jeremy could manage was a nod and strangled noise from the back of his throat. Ryan smiled down at him warmly as he tried out different angles looking for the right spot.

            “You've been waiting for this, huh?” Jeremy gave up fighting Ryan's words, but that didn't mean he could find his voice at the moment. He nodded and gripped the sheets tightly as Ryan sped up his rhythmic movements. “No more words?” Jeremy shook his head as he began to pant and sweat again. Above him Ryan was sweating. It drenched his hair making it fall into his eyes. He was beautiful. A malicious angel sent to show Jeremy the true meaning of pleasure and taking its own in the process.

            Jeremy reached up and pulled Ryan down to kiss him again. He may not have words at the moment, but his tongue worked just fine. He suppressed his smile at Ryan's surprised grunt when Jeremy started exploring his mouth in earnest. Although heated and deep, the kiss didn't last long. Ryan pulled back panting. Jeremy's moment of victory was short lived as electric pleasure shot through his limbs.

            “Shit!”

            “He speaks.” Ryan grinned dangerously above him. He had found the right angle. “Oh, sweet prince, speak again.” Ryan nailed his prostate again and Jeremy did his best to hold in a scream.

            “Ryan!”

            “You better hold on tight.”

            “Oh shit.” Jeremy only had a second to prepare himself before Ryan began slamming into his sweet spot with every thrust.

            “Fuck, look at you.” Ryan panted. “Sometimes I don't know how I control myself around you. Every time you walk into the heist room, all I want to do is rip all your clothes off and fuck you on the table. Let everyone watch me take you. They'd cheer me on too. After the shit you pulled, we all know where your place truly is. God if you could see yourself, you'd know too. I should fuck you in front of a mirror so you could see yourself. Gripping the sheets. Folded in half. Panting for me like a whore. You're mine. I want to fuck you until we wake the others and then they'll know too. You. Are. Fucking. Mine.”

            Oh, this again. Ryan really did get very talkative in bed. Jeremy had a plan this time though. He gathered every bit of strength he had left and clenched around Ryan's dick as hard as he could. Ryan's rhythm stuttered and he collapsed to his elbows on top of Jeremy. He immediately pulled the larger man further in to be able to bite along his neck and collarbone.

            “You little shit.” Ryan laughed breathlessly while trying to regain his composure. “You didn't tell me you like to play.” Ryan slowly pushed himself up again and wrapped a hand around Jeremy's length.

            “You – ah – y-you nev-ver asked.” Jeremy fought the urge to cum immediately, but Ryan wasn't having any of that. He wasn't ready for this to end yet, but Ryan's firm strokes and deep thrusts were hard to fight. “W-wait. Not yet.” Jeremy tried to kick out, but his legs were wrapped around Ryan's strong arms. He couldn't do anything but submit and accept his pleasure.

            “No. No more waiting. I need to cum and you're cumming with me. Don't you want to? I know you do just by looking at you. Stuffed full of me; drenched in sweat; panting like you don't know how to breathe. Just let go. Come on, I want to see you paint your chest.”

            Ryan started stripping his cock in earnest now and sped up his thrusts to match. Jeremy didn't stand a chance. He felt the heat in his stomach explode as warm splashes landed high on his stomach. He threw his head back with a loud groan as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He was vaguely aware of Ryan losing his rhythm above him and he forced his eyes to focus so he could watch the other man work himself to orgasm. Ryan switched from long strokes for Jeremy's pleasure to short stuttering movements for his own. A dirty thought ran through Jeremy's mind and he smiled wickedly up at Ryan.

            “Wh-what are you th-thinking?” A momentary look of concern flickered across Ryan's pleasured face, but was gone in a second as Jeremy dragged his own fingers through the mess on his stomach.

            “Mm.” Jeremy tried to hide his smile as he made a show of licking his fingers clean.

            “Fuck!” Jeremy grinned around his fingers as he felt Ryan release deep inside him. He sighed as the pleasant warmth spread and Ryan collapsed on top of him. “You play dirty,” Ryan panted. “I like that.”

            Jeremy laughed and winced as he felt Ryan shift inside him. Ryan slowly pushed himself up and off Jeremy, letting the smaller man relax his legs back onto the bed. Jeremy caught the sympathetic look Ryan shot him before he started to slowly and carefully withdraw his softening member. Jeremy grimaced and focused on the ceiling. He tried to clench closed as much as he could as soon as Ryan was out to keep the mess inside him and off Ryan's bed. He was only mildly successful. He turned his attention back to Ryan to find the other man practically studying his hole.

            “Uh... Ryan?” Jeremy questioned uneasily, sitting up on his elbows to address the him. He really didn't know if he liked the look on the other man's face. Ryan ignored him, reached out with two fingers to scoop up the escaped cum and push it back inside Jeremy. “Ryan!” Jeremy yelped in surprise, fell back on the bed, and kicked at Ryan's arm.

            “Sorry! Sorry. Just... yeah. Stay here. I'll get a towel.” Jeremy stared at the ceiling and nodded as Ryan climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

            Jeremy continued staring at the ceiling and waited for Ryan to return. That was... wow. But now what? What did Ryan want from all this? Maybe Geoff was right. Maybe they should have talked more before jumping into bed. His mind was still reeling when he felt the bed dip with Ryan's weight.

            “I know that look.”

            “What look?”

            “That's the 'did I just make a huge mistake' look.”

            “No! No, that's not -” Jeremy cut himself off as he winced. He had bolted upright in his haste to correct Ryan. Once upright there was really no keeping the evidence of their encounter inside him. He grimaced as he felt it start to leak out onto the sheets. Ryan just wordlessly handed him the damp washcloth he had gotten. This time it seemed like it was Ryan's turn to avoid eye contact.

            “Thank you.” Jeremy practically whispered. Ryan just nodded and continued to avoid his eyes. Which at the moment was okay with Jeremy because this was embarrassing enough as it was, he didn't need someone watching him.

            Jeremy was wiping himself down when he realized this wasn't going to work as well as he had hoped. Jeez, Ryan had a huge load. When was the last time the guy jerked off? Jeremy looked down at his front and took note of the splashes of his own cum. If he was smart he would have wiped that up before wiping his ass. But he's not. So he didn't. Crap. Jeremy eyed the bathroom before glancing back to Ryan, who was still avoiding looking at him.

            “I... uhhh.”

            “Go.” Jeremy winced at the short clipped response. Back to that, huh? Great... He slowly eased himself out of the bed and to the bathroom to clean up.

            Finally behind closed doors and alone again, he finished cleaning himself up and evaluated himself in the mirror. Only a few light marks along his neck. They would probably be gone by tomorrow. He pulled on his hair, looking at the dark roots. He needs to have it re-dyed. He looked at the bags under his eyes and shadows on his face. Did he lose weight? He looked like shit. No wonder everyone was worried. He needed to take better care of himself.

            He took a deep breath and prepared himself to go back out to Ryan. When he opened the door he noticed Ryan still sitting on the bed. He had put his pants back on though. Jeremy's heart sank That was not a good sign. Also incredibly awkward that he was clothed and Jeremy was still completely nude.

            “Uh. Hey.”

            “Hey.” Ryan stood up when he entered the room again. “Listen, this... this doesn't have to mean anything.”

            Oh no. Please no.

            “We were colleagues before. We're still colleagues. No need to make anything strange or complicated. So don't worry about it.”

            This couldn't be happening. Someone please make it stop.

            “You can just go back to your room and pretend like this never happened. That's what Geoff did and we're still good friends. So really, don't worry about it.”

            Wait. What?

            “And we never have to do anything like this again. I promise, I'll leave you alone. I can even ask Geoff to keep us apart on jobs for awhile if that would help you.”

            NO! Jobs with Ryan were his favorite! Come on, Jeremy! Action! Words! Stop him!

            “Pl-please. No.” He whimpered. It took Jeremy a second to realize he was trembling. He felt weak again. Ryan had mostly been talking to the floor and the wall, but at the sound of Jeremy's tiny shaky voice, directed his attention back to him.

            “Oh fuck. Jeremy! Sit down! You look like you're going to pass out again.” Jeremy immediately plopped himself down on the floor. “Oh. Okay. I meant on the bed, but uh, sure. That works too.” Ryan came over, knelt in from of him, and ran a hand over his face. Jeremy knew he needed to start talking or this moment and all future moments like this would be gone forever.

            “I- I don't want to pretend this never happened.”

            “No?”

            “No.”

            “Neither do I.” Ryan smiled sweetly and let out a relieved breath. “Thank god. I thought my heart was going to shrivel up and die just now.” The two men sat on the floor laughing at themselves. Jeremy was the first to find his voice again.

            “We really suck at communication.”

            “Oh, we're absolutely horrible! But we'll work on it.”

            “Did you really sleep with Geoff?”

            “Hey... let's get you back in bed. It's late.” Ryan turned pink and began helping Jeremy up off the floor.

            “Oh my god.”

            “It was just a one time thing! … that happened several times...” Jeremy's eyes went wide. He shook the mental image from his head. He didn't like thinking about Ryan with other men. Especially ones he knew. “Men have needs, Jeremy! And those needs can be amplified by adrenaline... and high stake jobs... and closed spaces... and I'm going to stop talking now. See this is why I never talk. My mouth just gets me into trouble.”

            Jeremy watched Ryan ramble with fond admiration. He could get used to this. His mind flooded his imagination with many nights spent in each others arms, kissing, petting, telling each other about their days, coming down from the high of a successful heist.

            “That's more of the look I like to see after good sex. What are you thinking about?” Ryan stretched out next to him and kicked his pants off the bed again. Ryan was left in his boxer briefs while Jeremy was still nude. He wanted Ryan to be too, but Ryan just pulled the covers up over them both.

            “Just how I could really get used to this.” Jeremy let himself be guided into position. Ryan smiled as he spooned up behind him and reached over to turn off the side table lamp.

            “I could too. Now, get some rest.” Jeremy let his eyes drift shut and enjoyed the feeling of the other man behind him. It was a long hard week... nine days. It wasn't long before sleep took him.

            He felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was jolted awake by the sound of a small explosion. What the fuck!? Ryan was up and out the door before him, but Jeremy was right behind.

            “What the fuck was that?! What did I tell you two fucking idiots about explosions in the fucking penthouse!?” Geoff screamed down the hall. Jeremy looked down the hall with wide eyes at where the smoke was clearing to show the splinters of what used to be his door. Gavin and Michael coughed and waved at the settling dust.

            “Jeremy? What are you doing in Vagabond's room? And why are you both naked?” Jeremy looked down at himself at Gavin's words. Yup. Dick out naked. He heard Michael laugh as he fled back into the safety of Ryan's room. Ryan stood in the doorway in his underwear.

            “You both know that because he was in here, the door was probably open, right?” Ryan leaned back against his door frame, looking amused at the destruction down the hall. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the gent and continued looking for his pants. Where the fuck had Ryan tossed them last night?

            “Well, we told him if he didn't come out, we would blow it up, didn't we? So that's what we did! … probably should have checked the lock...”

            “You two fuck heads are going to clean this up! And fix it too! And pay for a new door! AND NO MORE EXPLOSIONS IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!!” Jeremy smiled and quietly laughed at his boss throwing a fit in the hallway. He really loved his life.

            “Good luck with that.” Ryan called as he came back in and kicked the door closed behind himself. Jeremy pulled his boxers out from under the bed triumphantly. Ryan just took them from his hands and dropped them back on the floor as he gently pushed Jeremy onto the bed. “And where do you think you're going?”

            “Uh... to try to salvage my room? Maybe my dignity?”

            “Didn't you hear Geoff? That's Michael and Gavin's job. As for your dignity... wouldn't you rather stay here? With me?” Ryan pulled him to straddle the older man's hips while he relaxed back into the pillows. Jeremy smiled down at him.

            “You really know how to treat a man.”

            “I try.” Ryan beamed up at him. Jeremy laced his fingers through Ryan's hair as they kissed. He ignored the commotion in the hallway. Life outside this room could wait. When he was pushed across the threshold over a week ago, he never would have guessed he would be here now. Let alone kissing the star of his fantasies as the man ground his growing erection into him. Not that he was complaining. Not that he ever would. He could absolutely get used to this.

 

[END]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... there ya go. A happy "ending".  
> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on my previous part to this series, it really helped me push through to finish this.  
> I was really trying hard to get a Christmas "short" out in time. But it happens after this, so this needed to get out first... and typical me fashion my ideas got too big... and it's much longer than I was thinking... If it comes out at all, I might have to tweak it to be a Valentine's day short. Also a plot bunny for a Jeremy's birthday interlude with first time bottom Ryan just jumped into my head and made a home there... so who the fuck knows when part three to this will ever come out... wish me luck... 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. If there are any tags you would like me to add, please let me know. I hope I lived up to all your expectations and didn't emotionally scar anyone. <3 stay well, everyone.


End file.
